


Wings of freedom

by pepiinot, Spoopy__ghost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward levi and eren relationship, Eren is a fan girl, Eren is a little babe, Jean is a crazy ex, Levi has a sad backstory, Levi is very confused, M/M, Marco might show up, PTSD, Pepinot is the best, Yandeerejean, first fanfic, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepiinot/pseuds/pepiinot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy__ghost/pseuds/Spoopy__ghost
Summary: Eren goes to a concert with his loving boyfriend. Its all good right? Or is there a sudden turn of events that has eren with his true love.???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site hope you like it...leave comments
> 
> Also i realized erens eyes are brown in this instead of green....just go with it ill fix it next chapter.

Eren was very happy that his boyfriend, Jean, is taking him to see “THE WINGS OF FREEDOM” band for his birthday. 

“Babe I'm so excited!”  
Eren yelled as he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and softly kissed him. 

“I know Eren that's why I got you vip tickets.”  
Jean smirked and he tightened his grip around the brunettes small but masculine waist. Eren kisses Jean again this time more forcefully. Jean pushed into eren and then pulled away so he can stare deeply into his lover’s eyes. 

“God Eren, why are you so damn sexy and cute.” Jean looked eren up and down. Eren was wearing a “WINGS OF FREEDOM” muscle tank top showing his toned muscles and had tight black jeans that gripped his ass in the way that Jean adored. Just as Jean pulled Eren in for a kiss the venue was letting the VIP guests in.  
“Jean I think I saw Levi and Erwin!” Eren yelled as he ran towards the stage and luckily getting the lucky spot in the barricades where he can watch the sexy raven haired guitarist.

“L..LEVI!” Eren yelled. Levi zipped around at the call of his name and locked his silver eyes with Eren's brown ones. Levi slowly looked Eren up and down and bit his lip.

“Damn” Levi said as he gave Eren a wave and a small smirk. Eren's face felt hot and he couldn't help but stare at the amazing figure that Levi had he looked him up and down memorizing every little detail. ‘Man I wish he was gay..horse face wouldn't even have a chance.’ 

Eren bit his bottom lip and turned around to smack right into his boyfriend and spill the two drinks he was holding all over him and all over the 6 foot something punk wanna be bad ass standing next to him. Eren gulped loudly and looked at the man who was towering over him like he was gonna smash his face in. 

“I'm so sorry sir I..I uh just bumped into…” Eren looked around for his boyfriend. He was nowhere to be found. 

“Fuck Jean...so typical of you to fucken run the fuck away.” Eren mumbled. 

“The hell you sayin’ runt.” The man cracked his fist.

“Sir let me get you a uh napkin or something.” Eren shyly stated. 

“No fuck that gimme your shirt” The man tugged at eren's shirt and then looked at the wet mess on his chest. Eren got the message and quickly stripped his shirt and gave it the the man.

(Levi pov on fight)

Levi was watching the whole situation and was too busy checking out Erens shockingly sexy torso. He found himself licking his lips and the area near his crotch in his pants get tight. 

‘Damn he is sexy as all hell but probably is straight...hmm can't help but imagine what that mouth could do though.’.Levi soon was pulled out of his sexual trance when the man pushed eren after cleaning himself up. He was about to go down there and be a 'hero’ or get a closer look at this sexy man but he watched as Eren was about to deck the 6 foot man when a horse looking man wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned into his ear. Whatever it was the man turned around and looked into the other's face and leaned into a kiss.

Levi felt something twist in his stomach and he hated it. The scene before him causing an infuriating feeling of jealousy, he stormed off the stage and ran to the bathroom and punched the stall door. 

“Fuck...he is just FUCK.”

(EREN POV of the fight) 

The man pushed Eren after he kindly asked for his shirt back.

“Here ya go ya little shit.” he smirked.

“Oh fucken hell no…” Eren said as he took a step back and clenched his hand into a fist and was about to swing when he felt two arms wrap seductively around his waist and then he heard Jean's voice. 

“You know it's sexy when you're angry...and shirtless.” he pushed himself into Eren and so Eren could feel the bulge in his pants. 

“But how about we don't fight today babe.” Eren turned to his boyfriend and kissed him. In the corner of his eye he saw Levi storm off. Eren then turned to the man and apologized. The man scoffed, 

“Sorry?...I'm not gonna accept an apology from a little fag like you-after the concert meet me in the garage so we can settle things.”. Eren tensed up and couldn't control himself and decked the mother fucker. Sadly for Eren he was with someone who was bigger and a hella lot meaner. Next thing Eren knew he was walking to the bathroom with Jean while holding his broken nose and flaunting a new black eye. 

(Normal pov)

Levi was sitting in the stall holding his now bloodied hand when he heard a two men walk in. Eren grabbed a paper towel from Jean and pressed it to his nose. 

“Eren can we please go to the hospital?” Eren swiftly faced him and glared. 

“Fuck that, I'm fine just give me a moment to clean myself up. How ‘bout you go to the bar and get me a shot I'm gonna need a shit tone of whisky.” Jean nodded and kissed eren on his cheek. 

“Okay if you're not out in 15 min gonna have to find your sexy ass.” Eren rolled his eyes as Jean rubbed his hand down the shirtless Eren. Jean left and Eren just couldn't help it anymore and punched the glass.

“What the fuck?! why didn't he fucking help me that pussy?!” Eren was pissed at Jean for just standing there and watching the whole thing go down then swooping in and making shit worse. Eren slid down the tiled wall and put his head on his knees. 

“Oi brat” Eren pulled his bloody head up and almost fell over seeing Levi holding a bloody bandana and a worried look on his face as he walked over to eren and sat next to him. 

“The hell happened to you?” Eren asked looking at Levis injured hand. ‘Fuck Levi is sitting next to me and oh fuck he's so hot but short...still hella hot.’ Eren looked at levi and waited for an answer. 

“Don't worry about it. The fuck happened to you?” Eren looked down and laughed. 

“I have a very fucking stupid boyfriend.” Eren threw his head back so it hit the cold tiles. 

“Well obviously a lucky one.” Levi’s eyes wandered around the bare tan skin and the toned 6 pack Eren was bearing, subconsciously licking his lips. 

“Pfft..if anything he's unlucky. I get into fights all the time and we fight about it all the time…mainly it's because I starts them and I finish them” Eren dropped his head into his knees. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up to see grey eyes looking into his and they were filled with worry sadness and passion.

“Oi brat, he's just a dumbass...its not your fault hes a pussy and cant take care of himself. Also he looks a shit ton like a horse” Levi stood up and offered eren a hand up. Eren stood up and moved to the sink and cussed under his breath as the bleeding hasn't stopped.

“Follow me I'll help stop the bleeding and get you a shirt. Eren followed Levi to his private room and sat down on the couch that Levi pointed to.

“Nice place.” Eren grinned as he leaned into the couch.

“Sorry for the mess...but yeah it's nice.” there was no mess it was spotless tell eren saw a cup on the table. Eren laughed then winced at the pain from his nose. 

“Oi get over here.” Levi called him over holding a box and a hoodie. Then it hit Eren almost as hard as that man did. He was alone with Levi...his favorite guitarist and was about to get a hoodie from him. Eren blushed a little and walked over to Levi.

“God he sure did some damage on you huh.” Eren sighed and nodded in agreement. 

(Little while later of awkward face touching and some sexy stares thrown by Levi  
>//<.)

After a while, Eren and Levi were sitting next to each other talking about silly stories and how it was Eren's birthday and that Jean took him here. 

“You must really like this Jean kid huh.” Levi said with a frown, Eren looked at Levi and then at the floor. He felt tears rise up after thinking about what things Jean did to him in the past.

“...Well I mean I have to right?...He's my boyfriend.” Eren held back the tears and kept his head down. 

“What?! Thats bullshit if he...if you don't like him then dump his sorry ass.” Levi got flustered easily at this statement. Eren looked at him worried for his new friend.

“ It's complicated Levi if I broke up with him he would-” Eren was cut short with his phone ringing. 

“Jean” he sighed and looked at Levi who was pissed and worried for what Eren was about to say.

“I'm uh gonna take this…” Eren stands up and walks to another room. Levi was sitting in awe at what he heard by the sounds of it Eren was in pain by being with Jean. Levi stood up and walked over to where Eren was.

“...Babe can I talk please.” Eren pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing at the sudden pain, and rolling his eyes. 

“THE FUCK EREN YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE OUT IN 20 MINUTES?!” 

“Jean I didn't promise...You fucking told me to be there in 20 minutes...If you didn't know I have a broken fucking nose jean.” 

“How the hell is that my fault?” 

“Well you know if you didn't let your dick talk and let me do shit on my own-” 

“Really? Pulling this bullshit now? That's low even for you.” 

“You're the one to talk horse face!”  
Levi was stunned at the whole thing going down in front of him.

“Eren get your sexy white ass out here...We are going to see this fucking band you adore then I'm gonna teach you a damn lesson on talking back to me.” 

“JEAN-” 

“The hung the fuck up,” Eren fell to his knees knowing what was gonna happen when he left the sanctuary of Levi’s room. 

“Hey, Eren you alright?” Levi ran to his side and held his hands on his shoulders.

“Levi...I'm just going to guess you heard all that.” Eren said as he rubbed a tear away from his bruised cheek. 

“Yeah and you don't have to go to him you can stay backstage and be here I...uhm we can make sure the jack ass won't hurt you.” Levi was sincere about this he'll never felt this way for anyone. 

“Levi I would love to stay but I cant jean would kill me and then he…” Eren started to sob and fell into Levi. Levi felt his shirt get wet and the warm presence of Eren on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him close and set his head on top of the brunette’s . 

“Then he...he would kill you Levi….” Eren's sobs grew louder and his breath quickened.

“That piece of shit would not even get the chance to kill me or even lay a hand on me.” Levi slowly pushed Eren away so he would see his tear stained brown eyes. Levi brushed his hand through Eren's hair and grinned. He stared at the boy as he wore his jacket. ‘'I want him to be mine’ Levi thought. ‘'I want him now'.

“ I’m sure as hell he won't lay a hand on you...not if i have a say in it at least.” Levi put his forehead onto Eren's attempting to calm him down. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and let a soft smile rest on his lips. Levi couldn't help it he moved closer to Eren's lips. Levi put his thumb and index finger under Eren's chin to raise his head so he could look at his bloodshot brown eyes. Eren felt a rush he has never felt before and wanted more. He saw the hunger in Levi's eyes and Levi saw the plead for help in Eren’s. Levi grabbed the back of Eren's head and slowly pulled him toward his slowly.

“Levi…i” Eren trailed off. Levi continued to move closer tell he felt Eren’s hand on his chest firmly pushing him away. 

“Levi...I really have to go find Jean.” Eren stood up soon having Levi follow his motions.

“oh yeah I know...uhm I got to be on stage in 15 minutes.” Levi scratched the back of his head and stood up eren shortly following. 

“Well Levi i'll see you after the show.” Eren winked and started to walk towards the door.

“Wait Eren what do you mean?” Eren stopped and turned to the guitarist eren walked slowly toward him and placed his hand on his chest. 

“You're just going to have to see.” Eren tried to make it sound sexual but in his head is sounded dumb. For Levi however it turned him on ‘'if that brat doesn't leave now there will be a show delay due to personal well being’ Levi smirked and looked into Eren's eyes.

“You better be here after the concert..brat.” Levi walked into his room and started getting ready. Eren walked out of his room and couldn't stop smiling. ‘'Levi, the best damn guitarist in all of trost just almost kissed me….’ Eren jumped and squealed like a 13 year old at the thought. 

Suddenly, Eren felt someone firmly grasp his arm and throw him into a small dark area in the venue. Eren pushed himself up against the wall and looked around in shock. He felt himself get pushed down so he layed flat on his back and being straddled.

“H...hel-” Eren was cut short with a pair of hands around his neck. 

“Oh Eren, you how I feel about you hanging out with other guys...especially that runt of a guitar player.” A familiar voice whispered in his ear. 

“J...jea...jean…i wasn't...” Eren choked out.

“Oh Eren that's not how I want to hear my name moaned but I'll take it.” Jean said as he grinded his pelvis onto Eren, eyes clouded with lust.

“Jean...please..people will see us.” Eren looked around and tried to push Jean off. 

“Eren..” Jean warned,with a hint of anger, leaning in so that his mouth was at Eren's ear.

“I want that little guitarist mother fucker to know who you belong to.” Jean moved so his knee was in between Eren's legs and moved it slowly. 

“Jean...i said...” Eren was cut of by a pair of lips violently kissing him and pinning his arms above his head. Eren moved his leg free and kicked Jean in the balls. Making him kneel over and hold his hurt member. 

“Jean...I can't fucking stand you! You make me get into fights! You take advantage of me and FOR FUCKING SAKES YOU TRY TO RAPE ME IN A FUCKING CONCERT VENUE! JEAN!” Eren screamed, tears becoming more and more prevalent. 

“It's over.” Eren stormed out of the corner and went outside so he could cool off. 

(15 minutes later )

Levi searched the crowd for Eren he was about to lose hope thinking that ass hat horse looking fuck left with him but he soon saw Eren in the back. His eyes seemed stained with tears and he was hugging himself like he was ashamed of something. ‘The actual fuck happened...it's only been 15 minutes and that brat looks like he has been through the most traumatic moment of his life.’ (unbeknownst to him, Eren kinda did.)  
Eren stared at levi from his spot in the venue. 

“Fuck” Eren wanted to run on the stage and be held by the sexy guitarist but he knew he couldn't. One there was Jean, two there was turned on fan girls who had wet dreams because of this man and Eren didn't want to ruin that. Eren pushed his way to the front of the crowd so he can hear and see Levi better. He was pushed and grinded on in the process. ‘There is not damn music playing’ Eren groaned. 

“Thank the lord” Eren mumbled as he finally got to the spot he was at in the beginning. Eren smelled the hoodie levi gave him. It smelt like cleaning products and a really musky cologne that Eren loved. ‘holy fuck….’ Eren hugged himself again, surrounding himself in the comforting scent, and once his favorite song started to play he found himself dancing with the music. Levi noticed and a smile filled is normally negative face and he started to blush. ‘'That brat better be here after the concert.’ Levi thought has it hit his solo.

~~ some sexy guitar playing~~ (aka a hour later) 

Most of the venue cleared out and only about a handful of people stayed so they can meet the band back stage. Eren jumped in the back of the line and sighed. Backstage Levi was trying to control the hormonal teenage girls and they're jealous boyfriends or girlfriends. 'Hmm I bet I get them wetter than they do..’ Levi smirked as he tapped the sharpie on a shirt a girl wanted him to sign.

“Here” Levi said with a wink. The girl ran away to her friends with a squeal.  
Almost an hour of ‘nice to meet you’ and awkward hugs and pictures passed when Levi heard a familiar voice. 

“I uhh my pass uhmm” Eren realized Jean had the passes. Eren was about to just turn around. He knew it was never meant to be. Hell Levi probably forgot about him. Tell he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don't worry Mike...he's with me.” Levi said has he shoot Eren a comforting smile. Eren felt very happy and a little turned on but he pushes that aside...for now. Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him to his trailer. 

“So where's horse face isn't he supposed to be with you.” Levi asked as he leaned on the arm of the chair Eren was sitting on. Eren looked up at Levi with tears filling his eyes. 

“Uhm we...uhm…” Eren couldn't finish his sentence and Levi knew what he was gonna say.

“Oh fuck….I'm sorry” Levi tried to sound sympathetic but he was about to jump up and down for joy. Eren left that horse faced asshole and was about to be held in his arms. Levi pushed himself next to Eren and wrapped his arms around his waist. Eren tightly hugged Levi and dug his head into Levi’s neck. Levi rubbed up and down Eren's back and comforted the brunette. 

“Hey?…” Levi started softly.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He felt Eren shake his head. Levi hugged tighter and massaged his lower neck. He felt Eren's breath slow and grip loosen. 

“Eren?” when he got no response he knew eren fell asleep. 

“So fucking cute…” Levi sighed as he lifted Eren and himself so that Leviwas laying down and Eren was sleeping on top of him. 

“L...Levi” Eren mumbled. Levi looked down at the sleeping beauty noticing he was wrapping his arms around Levi's waist and snuggling his head into his neck. 

“Why would anyone willingly let this sexy ass go?” Levi asked himself as he rubbed his hand down Eren's back. Little did they both know Jean was not willingly letting that ‘'sexy ass’ go. Levi yawned and kissed Eren's sleeping head and fell asleep.  
End chapter one


	2. Chapter two: jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and levi get to share a hotel room eren thjnks nothing clild get better while levi is trying to work up the courage to tell him his big secret. Jean has a plan to ger eren back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Pepiinot and i have been hella busy. Btw go check out pepiinots new work its really good. Well chapter 3 will be oht soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love you~ spoopy and pepiinot

Chapter two

Levi woke up the the loud pounding of his room’s door. 

“Levi...wake your ass up we gotta hit the road in and hour…” Erwin yelled from the opposite side of the door. 

Levi rolled his eyes and looked down at the now half awake Eren resting on his chest. Levi messed with Eren's hair. Levi hummed and let a small smile rest on his lips. 

“Almost...Mine…” he let a small whisper escape his mouth. 

“LEVI!” The pounding continued. 

“OI I heard you the first time I'll be ready in 30 min captain eyebrows!!.” Levi shouted making Eren jump at the sudden loud noise. 

“Good morning” Eren looked at Levi in shock. It took him a moment to remember the events from last night. 

Eren tried pushed himself up but felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist and felt levis hand rubbing his lower back. Eren covered his now embarrassed face. 

‘'Oh fuck I thought it was all a dream….HOLY HELL’ The moments of last night replayed in his head tell he heard a comforting voice.

“Hey… are you okay?”Levi said seductively. As he rubbed the brunette’s lower back and moved his hands away with his free hand. 

“We have to get ready we hit the rode in an hour.” Levi slowly moved away from the warmth of the couch and Eren. Eren let out a whine from the loss of his hand on his back. 

“W..we?” Eren asked out loud as he was trying to wrap the words around his head 

'Did he mean the band we or we as in Levi and me?’ Eren groaned at the thought. His eyes followed Levi as he walked into a small separate room which he assumed was a bedroom or walk in closet. Eren moved so he was now sitting criss cross on the couch instead of a uncomfortable position on his knees. 

“Wh..what do you mean ‘we?’” Eren Asked and he scratched the back of his head. 

Levi smirked, “ You think I'm just gonna let you go now that I have you?” Levi walked to Eren now only with black skinny jeans on. Eren stared at the shirtless man in front of him.

‘Fuck it's like he was sculpted by the gods just 100% perfection.’ Eren thought as he bit his lip. 

“Like what you see brat?” Levi smirked and gave a rare smile. Eren stood up and gulped. 

“Are you sure I can go with you...I can leave and not be a burden.” Eren started scratching the back of his head. 

“Tsk..There are some pros to being the lead guitarist of a punk band...also you're not a burden you're a God send…Now go change into some of my clothes …Leave the Jeans on though.” Levi raised an eyebrow in a lustful way as he bit his lip and looked at Eren's ass. Eren couldn't help but continue to check out Levi as he walked into the bathroom. 

“Fuck that back” Eren mumbled as he stood up and left to find the closet. He picked a black t shirt. It was a little small so it gripped Eren's torso nicely and showed off his defined abs and arms. Levi walked out and noticed Eren leaning against the wall. 

“Fuck he's hot…” Levi whispered to himself and he dried his hair. 

~(Smol time skip ma Dude, on the bus)~

 

Eren rubbed his hands up and down his shaking legs as he listened to the conversations of his favorite band. Levi looked at Eren and puts his hand on the boys leg to make it stop shaking. 

“Oi brat you better stop...your making me nervous.” Levi looked at eren then back to a erwin to continue his conversation. Levi kept his hand on Eren's leg as he spoke and talked about how Eren was now going to be staying with him for reasons he has yet to understand. 

“Levi...where are we going?” Eren questioned as they hit a local hotel. 

“Well now we are staying at a hotel then in the morning performing at the Sina arena.” Levi stood up and dusted the non existent dirt off his pants. 

“Oh...okay.” Eren shyly mumbled as he stood up and followed Levi off the bus. 

'Well I assume I won't be getting my own room...oh my God... I'm staying with Levi for the rest of their tour. Holy fucking hell.’ Eren was snapped out of his thought as he saw Levi waiting for him to follow to there room. 

“Oh...uhm sorry.” Eren muttered and walked toward Levi and the room where they will be staying. Once Levi opened the door he let out a small gag at the sight of the room. To Eren it looked fine but Levi has seen better. 

“Uhh filthy…” Levi tsked and pushed himself in. He tossed his and assuming now Eren’s bag onto the only bed in the room and walked over to the coffee pot next to the sink. 

“Tea or coffee?” Eren turned to Levi and smiled. 

“Tea please, oh and Levi I noticed there's only one bed. I'm fine taking the chair. I mean you do have a show tomorrow.” Eren shrugged it off like it was nothing but he was nervously waiting for a response. 

Levi stopped what he was doing and walked toward Eren and pushed him against the door.

“Eren you see I would rather buy cheap cleaning supplies than you sleep on this filthy floor.” Levi leaned in closer and let a lustful smile lay on his lips.

“We can just share the bed.” The words hummed like a song through Eren's head. It sent a feeling of want and passion all the way down to Eren's lower stomach. 

Levi moved away from Eren to finish what he was doing. Eren cleared his throat and walked towards the bed and sat down.

“Oi, Eren come get your tea.” Eren walked toward Levi and grabbed the tea from his hands and walked over to a table and sat down. Levi sat across from Eren and smirked. 

“I'm just gonna assume you're hella nervous.” 

“Oh…hehe...uhmm...well...kinda.” Eren almost choked in his tea.

“Totally haven't had a crush on you since you joined this band hell.” Eren mumbled out loud so that only he could hear. Well so he thought. 

“Oh really...now that's interesting.” Levi grabbed his cup of tea by the rim and took a drink. Eren looked at the guitarist confused. 

“Interesting that I'm nervous?” Eren set his tea down and looked at the handsome man across from him. 

“No you idiot the fact that you apparently have a celebrity crush on me?” Levi raised an eyebrow and looked into Eren's eyes. Eren's face turned red and he slammed his head on the desk. ‘I said that out loud’.

“I didn't think you heard that” Eren sighed. Levi let out a small husky laugh which sparked Eren’s interest. ‘The man never smiles now his laughing what the hell.’ 

“Oi brat it's okay. I'm used to it.” Levi said as he stood up. 

“I'm gonna shower.”. ‘ why do I feel so happy that he said he had a crush on me...whats going on I mean, yeah he is hot but I mean would he really want to deal with me once he finds out…’ Levi slapped himself. Every time he thinks he has feelings for someone he pushes them away because of his past. He seems so have a lot on his plate though. ‘Fuck he's so perfect I don't want to fuck up his life anymore though. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way...fuck I really want him to feel the same way’. Levi sighed and stepped into the shower. 

 

~~~le time skippio~~~~

Levi was lying down in the bed as Eren showered he planned on going to sleep right after Eren got out. He planned on warning him about his PTSD. Sadly being a sleep deprived pain in the ass Levi fell asleep right as Eren got out of the shower. Eren looked at the sleeping raven haired man and smirked 

‘'Even when he's sleeping he looks like he could kill a man’. Eren lifted the covers quietly and moved under them. He faced away from Levi and thought to himself. 

‘'I'm in a bed with the actual man of my dreams...I’m running away from my crazy ex-boyfriend and I'm going on tour with my favorite band...hopefully this keeps getting better.’ Eren closes his eyes and fell asleep. 

“Eren...you can't get away that easily...my love, I will get you alone and when I do....” Eren felt a soft kiss on his cheek and then  
The familiar voice disappeared as Eren woke up in a panic, a thin layer of sweat covering him as he panted. The hotel door was open and the sounds of footsteps echoed the hallway. 

“Jean?” 

Levi woke up and looked at the worried Eren. 

“Are you okay...did something happen.” levi looked at the open hotel door and the now panicking Eren. Levi shoot up and wrapped his arms around the shaking brunette. Tears fell down Eren's face and he was suddenly reminded that nothing good can happen as Jean was around. Levi rubbed Eren's back and held the eren's head with his other hand. 

“Was it Jean?” Levi saw Eren wince at the name. 

“What did that bastard do to you last night?…” Levi pulled away so that he could look into Eren's tear filled green eyes. 

“Tell me what that asshole did you you.” Eren dropped his head and started to sob. Levi held him close and kissed the top of his head and continued to rub his back. Eren fell asleep in the safety of Levi's arms. Levi laid him down and went to close the door. Once he got back in bed he curled up next to Eren wrapping his arms around his waist. Eren leaned into him Levi smiled and placed his head in Eren's neck and fell asleep. 

°Jean watched through the window.°

”He thinks he can be safe with that short shit...I'll make him realize why he loved me...even if that means removing the new problem.” Jean laughed and walked away.

 

“I'll get you back Eren, just you wait.”

 

End chapter two.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to make some edits but now i think its good will post chapter two as soon a possible.


End file.
